powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather Manipulation
The power to manipulate the weather. Also Called * Atmokinesis * Meteorokinesis * Meteorological Manipulation * Weather Control Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. *Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. *Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. *Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog etc. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: ** Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. *** Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. ** Create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts, and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally, this includes the less extreme air/wind movements. * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: ** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Lightning Calling ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. * Limited Electromagnetism Manipulation * Limited EM Spectrum Manipulation * Environmental Adaptation ** Weather Adaptation * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. ** Cold Air Manipulation ** Hot Air Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Thundercloud Manipulation * Water Manipulation and all of its forms: ** Cause Droughts ** Precipitation Manipulation *** Rain Manipulation **** Rain Generation **** Sub-Zero Rain *** Snow Manipulation **** Blizzard Creation **** Snow Generation ** Vapor Manipulation *** Cloud Manipulation **** Cloud Generation * Weather Attacks * Weather Communication * Weather Generation * Weather Negation * Weather Perception * Weather Sensing Techniques * Atmokinetic Combat * Storm Mimicry * Weather Empowerment * Weather Mimicry * Weather Randomization Variations *Climate Manipulation *Cold Weather Manipulation *Cosmic Weather Manipulation *Demonic Weather Manipulation *Divine Weather Manipulation *Drought Zone: The user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. *Empathic Weather Manipulation *Esoteric Weather Manipulation *Hot Weather Manipulation *Omni-Weather Manipulation *Pluvial Zone: The user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. *Storm Manipulation *Weather Embodiment *Weather Magic Associations *Elemental Manipulation *Nature Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Rainbow Manipulation *Season Manipulation *Sky Manipulation Limitations * May be emotion-based, and therefore it becomes unstable if user gets emotional. * Requires an atmosphere as a medium i.e. air and space. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * May not be able to control the weather after they cause the effects to manifest. * May not be able to generate weather effects, having limited control over existing ones. Known Users See Also: Weather Manipulation. Mythology/Folklore Known Objects *The Touchstone (Stargate Sg-1) *The Orb (Street Fighter: The Animated Series) *The Storm Card (Card Captor Sakura) *Eye of Dashi and Sword of the Storm (Xiaolin Showdown) *Weather Memory (Kamen Rider W) Gallery File:180px-X-Men_Worlds_Apart_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) File:179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg Storm Blocking Optic Blast 1.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) using lightning to block the Optic Beams emitted by Cyclops Screen Shot 2013-09-27 at 15.01.15.png|Storm using her weather powers Kelda.jpg|Kelda (Marvel Comics) has the uncanny ability to manipulate weather at her own disposal. Weather_Witch_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_World_Vol_1_7_002.png|Weather Witch (Marvel Comics) FLS_Cv10_weatherwizard_542e35a1ba6638.23818454.jpg|Weather Wizard (DC Comics) Tris1.jpg|Trisana Chandler (Tamora Pierce) Weathervane.jpg|Weather Vane (Loonatics Unleashed) manipulating the weather. Cole_McGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous) can create tornadoes and rain lightning bolts from the sky. Thunderella.png|Thunderella (Happily Ever After) Alice Shaw.jpg|Alice Shaw (Heroes) Thunder1.jpg|Alice Shaw making lightning with fear and anger. Azazel.jpg|Azazel (Supernatural)'s mere presence in an area can cause such weather as thunderstorms and temperature fluctuations. Weather Machine.png|DNA Alien Weather Machine 638px-Piper_Gaia_Atmokinesis.jpg|The Goddess of Earth (Charmed) cause a thunderstorm which threatened San Francisco Atlantika iza calzado cielo.jpg|Amaya or Cielo (Atlantika) Toni_Gonzaga_A_27.jpg|Hannah (Wansapanataym: Episode 79 - "Hannah Panahon") has this ability. Summon Lighting.PNG|As a rainbird, Thundra (Aladdin) controls the weather, and she controls it around the world. 10440244 1518395545096995 3061360621060623673 n.jpg|Vortex (Danny Phantom) Storm_true.png|The Storm (Cardcaptor Sakura) StormyNick.png|Stormy (Winx Club) has power over the Weather Zeus H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Jupiter H.png|Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) Weather.jpg|Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part:VI) Stormy Weather Miraculous Ladybug 01.jpg|Stormy Weather (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) has the power to create storms, including controlling the wind and creating ice. Linlin storm.jpg|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) with Zeus and Prometheus can create tremendous storms as a manifestation of her rage. Pop_Pixie_Cherie.jpg|Cherie the Pop Pixie of Weather (Winx Club) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Natural Disasters Category:Sky Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Weather Category:Mental Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries